Elegi di Balik Senyuman
by revabhipraya
Summary: You kerap merasa tidak nyaman, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum.


**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** You kerap merasa tidak nyaman, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum.

 **Elegi di Balik Senyuman** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak mengenal sosok gadis berambut oranye yang senantiasa menyemangatinya, You bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu.

Untuk Takami Chika, ia rela.

Untuk Takami Chika, You rela mengorbankan klub berenang―klub yang amat dicintainya. You rela menyediakan waktu untuk mendampingi sahabatnya itu berada di dalam grup idola sekolah, grup yang sedang diminati banyak penduduk Jepang selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

You rela meninggalkan itu semua, hanya demi Chika.

Dan Chika tidak tahu sebesar apa pengorbanan You, karena gadis bermata biru itu selalu tersenyum di hadapannya.

You berjuang keras mempromosikan grup yang ia dan Chika diami kepada seluruh siswi Uranohoshi. You bukan pribadi yang pantang menyerah, dan sifat itu ia tunjukkan pada masa-masa seperti ini; saat tidak ada orang yang memedulikan mereka.

Meski tahu usahanya mencari anggota itu nyaris sia-sia, You tetap tersenyum.

Saat seorang anggota baru akhirnya masuk ke dalam grup bentukannya dan Chika, You jelas senang bukan kepalang. Rasa bahagianya itu tidak tertahan lagi, terutama saat ia tahu bahwa gadis bernama Sakurauchi Riko itu, si anggota baru yang tadi disebut-sebut, pandai membuat lagu.

You menyunggingkan senyum sebagai ekspresi kebahagiaannya.

Anggota grup mereka kian bertambah. Awalnya, bergabunglah Ruby dan Hanamaru, lalu disusul oleh Yoshiko, hingga akhirnya trio Mari, Kanan, dan Dia juga bergabung. Chika berhasil menciptakan grup seperti yang ia inginkan, dan You pun merasa senang dengan hasil dari apa yang telah mereka usahakan selama ini.

Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Saking fokusnya dengan segala macam tetek-bengek Aqours, grup idola sekolah bentukan mereka, Chika terkadang tidak ingat untuk sekadar menyapa You. Gadis bersurai oranye itu sibuk, terlalu sibuk hingga mengabaikan You yang... sepertinya tidak sepenting Aqours.

Walau begitu, You harus tetap tersenyum, bukan?

You tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa tersisihkan dari sisi Chika sebagai sahabat nomor satu di dunia.

Sakurauchi Riko.

You tahu gadis itu jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bercanda, lebih cantik secara fisik, lebih asyik saat diajak mengobrol, dan lebih peduli terhadap Chika daripada You sendiri. You tahu itu, dan ia tidak berniat melampaui Riko dengan menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

You adalah You, Riko adalah Riko. Mereka tidak akan bertukar posisi, pun bertukar tempat.

Dan lagi, dengan semua kenyataan menyedihkan itu, You tetap menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang kali ini terasa lebih pahit daripada biasanya.

You merasa jahat karena senang mengetahui bahwa waktu tampil mereka bertabrakan dengan jadwal kompetisi piano Riko. Otomatis, gadis itu tidak akan mempersiapkan diri untuk Aqours, tidak akan tampil di babak penyisihan Love Live!.

You tersenyum. Gadis itu punya waktu untuk kembali mendukung Chika, seperti dahulu kala.

Sayang sekali, harapannya kandas di tempat saat Chika kerap menerima telepon dari Riko. Obrolan mereka terdengar sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai You tidak merasa pantas berada di dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka. You tidak merasa... cocok dengan keduanya.

Akan tetapi, senyum tetap menghiasi bibir You. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Patah semangat membuatnya mudah menyerah. You mungkin kelihatan berusaha keras―mengganti peran Riko dalam tarian mereka hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari―padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa malas setengah mati. Toh, dia tahu ia hanya berperan sebagai pengganti, mengapa harus sebegini rumit?

Akan tetapi, You bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis yang menyiratkan kalimat "semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya, You berminat menyembunyikan perasaan tersisih ini selamanya. Jika saja Mari tidak berhasil menebak apa yang dirasakannya dengan tepat, kemungkinan besar You akan menjalankan tekadnya itu. You akan tetap menahan senyum di wajah, menekankan kepada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sayangnya, Mari lebih cerdik. Dibuatnya You mencurahkan segala yang ia rasakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, You tidak tersenyum.

Senyumnya berbalik.

Sampai air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan.

Riko meneleponnya, Chika mendatangi rumahnya.

Mengangkat bendera putih; tanda perdamaian dan permintaan bersatu kembali.

You menangis, di hadapan Chika, di hadapan hamparan pasir pantai Numazu, di hadapan laut Numazu yang terhampar luas hingga menembus cakrawala.

You menumpahkan segala rasa yang telah ia rasakan sejak bergabung menjadi seorang Aqours.

Lucunya, ia tidak merasa menyedihkan.

Ia justru bahagia.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini draft jaman kapan baru terealisasi sekarang upload-nya... :")

Mau nyelesaiin serial Elegi entah kenapa susah banget :"( wkwk

Ditunggu komentarnya, yaa~


End file.
